digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Miyuki Koharuno
|age=13 (First Adventure) 14 (Network Battles) 16 (The Third World) 17 (Digitaclysm) 19 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |grade=7th (First Adventure) 8th (Network Battles) 10th (The Third World) 11th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Female |relatives=Hidehiko Koharuno (father) Shiori Koharuno (mother) Tsuyoshi Mishina (grandfather, deceased) |nationality=American Japanese (original) }} Miyuki Koharuno is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Miyuki was born in 2002 to Hidehiko and Shiori Koharuno. She spent his childhood in Tokyo, Japan and when she was 3 years old, she was the only person who was able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Kuwagamon. This led her eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. Miyuki was very initially very disturbed by his family's part in the creation of the Digimon. Her maternal grandfather Tsuyoshi Mishina led the Japanese branch of Robert Harmon's project and was loyal to him until 1990, when the accident happened on Washington. His father was originally an anthropologist, until Kevin Harmon hired him and and his wife to join the secret division of Streamix Corporation. Miyuki had been forced to move away from Japan against her will and she was never interested on information technology. She started in her new school only a couple of months before becoming part of the DigiDestined with her fellow students Troy Dawkins, Jake Thacher and Seamus Maitland. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Miyuki becomes a DigiDestined. Her school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but her opinion about it not expressed. She just took her stuff and prepare to go home, while Troy, Jake and Seamus were talking about her. On her way home, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to her. Later at home, she had found Pyokomon at her home and it knows her name. Later at night, she is alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrives there with Troy, Jake, Seamus, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Pyokomon Digivolving into Piyomon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Miyuki was sent with Piyomon near to the volcano called Mount Miharashi in the File Island. In the volcano, lived several Digimon on their In-Training forms. Miyuki and Piyomon explored the village while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Meramon, guardian of Mount Miharashi who was controlled by a Black Gear. Seamus and Gabumon (who had Digivolved into Garurumon) arrived there and urged to help them free Meramon. Piyomon learned to Digivolve into Birdramon and helped Garurumon to free Meramon. Later, Troy sent them a message where he explained how Yukidarumon had told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Then they decided to locate Troy and Jake by using the DigiLocate application. They regrouped with Troy and Jake to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Miyuki, Troy and Jake and were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Unimon and Centauromon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Miyuki's group joined the others and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Miyuki and her new friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, the governments had still not fully accepted the DigiDestined as heroes. While Troy refused to believe that no one would be able to replace them, Miyuki and Jake were thinking how they would be able to porve it. She was also in the headquarters with the others to communicate with a Digital Agent named Benjamin for the first time. She received a Tag and was told about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, Miyuki and Jake sent their partners into the battle. But a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved Piyomon and Betamon into theirIn-Rookie forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely and destroyed Shellmon. She also witnessed Troy's rash actions caused by the actions of the actions of the Webmasters caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon and go rampage. After the incident, Miyuki was unwilling to let Piyomon fight and wanted not lose her. Miyuki and Piyomon joined Seamus, Jake, Gabumon and Gomamon (Betamon's new Rookie form) to find one of the new D-3 Digivices from Oklahoma City. The owner of that Digivice was revealed to be Daniel "Dan" Linwood, Troy's cousin. Miyuki also located an artifact that was later revealed to the Digimental of Courage which was guarded by local police. She was about to try talk to them when the DigiShadow appeared again. During their chase of the DigiShadow, Miyuki witnessed how Veemon, a Digimon destined to be Dan's partner, Armor Digivolved into a Digimon named Flamedramon, and uncovered the true identity of the DigiShadow: a student genius from Hong Kong named Wei Xueqi. Miyuki and Piyomon were then kidnapped by him and taken into the headquarters of the Webmasters. After Kevin's brother Martin Harmon revealed himself internationally as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai, Etemon (who had been using the Webmasters for his own good) took over and attacked Oklahoma City. After the others came to rescue her, she told them about the Dark Spirals which were used to brainwash Xueqi into the DigiShadow. Miyuki was freed from captive by Lightdramon (another Armor Digivolution of Veemon) and finally allowed Piyomon to fight again. But this time Piyomon DIgivolved into an alternate Champion form: Aquilamon (an ability given to her by the reformation of her data). Miyuki also witnessed how Troy and Seamus awakened their true selves and received their own Crests which Digivolved Greymon and Garurumon into MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. When a former slave fo Etemon named Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Miyuki and the other DigiDestined faced Martin in Hong Kong where Etemon was revealed to have been survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. Miyuki witnessed how Veemon Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles to destroy Chimairamon, and how MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Miyuki revealed that she had received her own Crest: the Crest of Love. She had realized how she had acted overprotective of Piyomon out of love. Miyuki and the others were also happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. And much to the surprise of others, Miyuki's and Edmund's Digivices had received an ability to change forms between the Standard Digivice and D-3. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Miyuki and the other DigiDestined were fighting against Mammon and successfully defeated him, which was partly thanks her using the Crest of Love she had learned to use to make Piyomon Digivolve into Garudamon. The next day, she sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. Before leaving the human world, she sees PicoDevimon talking to a mysterious Digimon, later revealed to be Vamdemon. After the attack of Vamdemon's forces, Miyuki and the others decided to use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Miyuki feels most sympathetic to the suffered Digimon. Miyuki joins the group that goes into the Dark Ocean. She, along with Kevin and Edmund, meets Dagomon, ruler of that world, who keeps a DigiDestined called Gia Avilés (whose Partner Digimon Tailmon is revealed to be) as well as Martin Harmon as their slaves. Dagomon refused to free them and Miyuki's group starts fight against Dagomon. After convincing Gia that they won't allow her to remain in darkness, Aquilamon and Tailmon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon and keep Dagomon occupied until they manage to escape to Paris, to confront Vamdemon. After Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Miyuki witnesses how an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns gives Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Miyuki was temporarily trapped into an illusion where she saw both of her parents and Piyomon tortured to death. But she and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Miyuki and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. At the end of the summer, before the international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon, Miyuki and the other DigiDestined attended Martin's funeral. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Miyuki and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, Miyuki witnessed how there began tensions between Troy and Seamus. Miyuki was hardly able to remain neutral, but was conflicted since she had feelings for Seamus. Only few moments after she and Seamus had explored the damage the Masters had done to the Village of Beginnings, she was forced to witness how Seamus and MetalGarurumon challenged Troy and WarGreymon into a fight in order prove themselves righteous ones. The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Miyuki's group fought in Cape Town, South Africa, against MetalSeadramon's forces who invaded the city. While Troy and WarGreymon faced MetalSeadramon, Miyuki and Garudamon helped Kevin and AtlasKabuterimon to defeat Scorpiomon. After Scorpiomon's defeat, Miyuki and Garudamon kept fighting against Scubamon soldiers, until Troy and WarGreymon defeated MetalSeadramon. They were also informed about Pinocchimon's defeat. Miyuki's group then prepared to strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Miyuki, Gia and Silphymon were among those who kept fighting against Machinedramon's minions in Oklahoma City while other were facing Machinedramon himself. The battle was won after WarGreymon and Imperialdramon dedefeated Machinedramon. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Miyuki was reunited with her parents. When the three legions of Menacemon sent by Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, emerged into the real world, Miyuki and Gia took leadership of the team of DigiDestined who would face the legion led by LadyDevimon in Los Angeles. Before leaving, she was eager that Troy and Seamus had reconciled as well as receiving Troy's blessing for her relationship with Seamus. While Gia and Tailmon wanted to face LadyDevimon alone, Miyuki and Garudamon fought against the Menacemon along with other team members. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. Miyuki and most of the DigiDestined were made powerless by Piemon's new techniques. Miyuki and the other were healed by HolyAngemon after which the DigiDestined fought against Piemon with full power. But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Miyuki and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the Digivices and Crests were restored. Miyuki also witnessed how the power from every Digivice in the world allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Miyuki and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Miyuki and Piyomon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Miyuki had moved with her family into Washington and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing her college studies. She was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Miyuki was reunited with Piyomon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Miyuki was not seen personally in the film, but in the epilogue, an image of him was seen and it was revealed that she had married Miyuki. Trivia *Miyuki is mostly based on Sora Takenouchi since he has Piyomon as her partner and her initial personality is troubled with her parents. *When it was planned that at least one DigiDestined should come from Japan, it was decided that it should be the only female member of the initial team. But in order to make her staying close to the other members, she was decided to make as a Japanese girl who was now living in Los Angeles. *Miyuki was decided to have a Partner Digimon to be able to Digivolve into alternate Champion form for two reasons: to make Aquilamon able to appear and to make red D-3 Digivice appear along with the five other original D-3 Digivices. Category:Fan Humans